The Moon and The Sun
by L-mouss
Summary: Tiga jiwa berjalan menuju kematian. Matahari akhirnya kembali pada bulan. Batu terkutuk akan melepas mantra. Keajaiban pada satu-satunya cahaya. Ketika ramalan ini diucapkan, maka penantian lama tersebut akan berakhir. ((BL/Au/Ooc) Rating mungkin akan naik untuk menyesuaikan dengan adegan gore yang akan datang.)


Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I wrote this story for fun, please do not take any profit from my story, because i wouldn't do it myself.

Note: Cerita ini berlatar medieval fantasy (tapi gak begitu medieval). Beberapa inspirasi diambil dari Final Fantasy, The Hobbit dan LOTR, dan beberapa kisah-kisah lainnya.

Sebagai alasan tidak menebar spoiler, saya tidak akan memberitahukan siapa-siapa saja pasangan dalam cerita ini. TAPI TOLONG DIBACA BAIK-BAIK KALAU INI CERITA BOYS LOVER, SHONEN AI, ATAU APAPUN ITU ISTILAHNYA. ARTINYA CERITA INI PAIRNYA MALEXMALE. Jadi tolong lihat warning ini sebelum terus membaca.

Warning: Out Of Character (very), Alternate Universe, BL, Typo, Multi Chapter, dan sebagainya. Makasih. Peringatan akan diupdate seiring chapter diupdate. Begitu juga pair.

Genre Utama: Adventure dan Friendship. Lalu terinspirasi sesuatu dan jadi ada supernatural, little bit of politic, social case, romance (toward the ending), action, survival, horror, dan ... (rahasia)

This is gonna be a long one.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Moon and The Sun

Chapter 1. The Begining (Naruto)

* * *

Naruto tidak menghiraukan keringat di keningnya, berusaha untuk tidak melepaskan pedang di genggamannya. Tremor di tangannya tak berhenti sama sekali. Dia mengeratkan genggamannya kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya ke boneka kayu: satu, dua, tiga. Hal ini sudah dilakukannya monoton sejak lima jam yang lalu.

"Hey, Naruto!" teriak seseorang. Dia mengabaikannya, terus mengayunkan pedangnya tanpa peduli. "Ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu di sini." Dia berhenti. Tangannya terus menggenggam pedangnya dengan erat. Dia tidak dapat lagi merasakan tangannya, sudah mati rasa sejak dia berhenti mengayunkannya. Telapak tangannya tak ingin berhenti mengepal meski tremornya masih terasa.

Sambil terengah, dia mencoba mengabaikan kondisi tubuhnya. Dia berputar, mengusap keringat dari keningnya dengan bahu sembari melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Akhirnya, pedang itu terlepas dari tangannya. Dia masih tidak bisa merasakan tangannya. Kebas mulai mengigit di kulit.

"Oh, Sakura." Dia tersenyum lebar. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sambil melemaskan tangannya, dia mendekati gadis tersebut.

Gadis itu berdiri di bawah lindungan atap teras rumah para prajurit. Dia melipat tangannya, dan menatap Naruto dengan wajah masam. "Kau berlatih terlalu keras lagi ya? Apa yang kubilang padamu kemarin? Kalau kau mendorong dirimu terlalu jauh, kau hanya akan melukai dirimu sendiri."

Dia mengangkat bahunya, paham bahwa Sakura tidak memahami alasan dia melakukan semua ini. Ini bukan hanya soal ambisinya menjadi salah satu ksatria. Ini juga merupakan bagian dari latihannya. Dia butuh kekuatan dari ayunan pedangnya untuk memberikan dampak yang serius. Itu merupakan salah satu kelemahannya. Terakhir kali dia berlatih tanding dengan orang lain, dia benar-benar kesulitan untuk keluar sebagai pemenang karena kekuatan ayunannya tidak sebaik lawannya. Untung dia lincah dan dapat bergerak dengan cepat.

"Aku lupa," jawabnya simpel sambil mencoba untuk terlihat polos. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya lagi. "Aku akan berkunjung sore nanti." Dia harus berkunjung untuk mengobati luka di tangannya. Kegiatan ini sudah menjadi rutinnitas sejak Kakek Mesum membebaskannya dari tugas harian sebagai Squire. Pria tua itu terlalu sibuk untuk menggoda wanita-wanita ketimbang mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai Ksatria.

"Aku kemari untuk menjemputmu. Kau lupa? Kita kan ada janji dengan Sasuke untuk makan siang bersama." Sakura melihatnya dari atas ke bawah. "Bersih-bersih sana. Sasuke selalu sibuk belakangan ini, kita tidak bisa melakukan hal ini sesering dulu."

Tentu saja Sasuke semakin sibuk. Bukan Sasuke saja, dia dan Sakura pun akan semakin sibuk. Setahun lagi mereka berusia delapan belas tahun. Tanggung jawab mereka menjadi semakin besar.

Melihat ke belakang, rasanya baru kemarin dia mendaftar menjadi Squire untuk Sir Jiraiya. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat... dia semakin dekat dengan cita-citanya.

"Kenapa kau berdiri terus di sana?" Sakura menggerutu. "Cepat bersih-bersih. Kalau kau terlalu lama, nanti kutinggal. Asal kau tahu, aku membuat makanan favoritmu dan Sasuke." Mata Naruto membelalak, selaras dengan kembangan senyumnya.

"Uh, iya, iya." Dia naik ke teras, dan melangkah masuk ke salah satu ruangan. Lalu dia teringat kondisi tangannya, dan kembali ke luar. "Uh, Sakura."

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku? Aku...," dia tidak ingin mengatakannya. Apalagi dengan ceramah Sakura barusan. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan. "Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tanganku. Keram. Bisakah kau gunakan sihirmu untuk mengobati tanganku?"

Sakura memutar matanya. "Kubilang juga apa? Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu." Dia mendekati Naruto, dan duduk di pelataran teras. Naruto mengikutinya. Dia membiarkan Sakura mengambil tangannya dan merasakan sensasi aneh begitu cahaya hijau keluar dari tangan Sakura.

"Tapi Sakura, kalau ada apa-apa dengan diriku kan ada kau. Jadi aku tidak perlu terlalu khawatir bukan?" Dan putaran mata itu muncul lagi, beserta dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Tetap saja kau harus menjaga kondisi tubuhmu. Kalau kau sakit, Sir Jiraiya tidak akan senang dengan kondisimu."

Naruto memutar matanya. "Hm, itu kalau dia mau melihat kondisiku dan berhenti mengejar gadis-gadis di desa."

"Hush, dia orang tua, jangan bilang seperti itu." Sakura mengangkat tangannya. "Nah, sudah. Sekarang bersih-bersih sana, aku tidak ingin membuat Sasuke menunggu terlalu lama."

Naruto melihat keadaan tangannya. Kebas itu masih terasa, namun intensitasnya tidak seburuk sebelumnya. Kelupas, goresan, juga memar hilang total dari tangannya. Sihir Sakura semakin baik jika dibandingkan dengan setahun lalu ketika dia tiba-tiba berkata bahwa dia sedang berguru dengan Nenek Tsunade.

Naruto memainkan jari-jarinya. Setelah dia puas bahwa dia bisa menggerakkan tangannya sesuka hati, dia berdiri. "Terima kasih Sakura, aku akan kembali sebentar lagi."

Dia tidak menunggu balasan Sakura, langsung berbalik dan masuk ke ruangannya yang berada di sebelah ruangan Kakek Mesum.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Sasuke tidak melihat kedatangan mereka. Dia sangat serius menelaah buku di pangkuannya, membolak-balik halaman sambil mengikuti kalimat demi kalimat dengan tangannya. Sesekali dia menggeleng lalu berpindah halaman.

Di sampingnya, sudah ada keranjang makanan. Meski Naruto tidak bisa mencium aromanya, melihatnya saja sanggup membuat nafsu makannya terbang ke langit. Dia mempercepat langkahnya, tidak memedulikan gelengan kepala Sakura. Tidak setiap hari dia bisa makan enak seperti ini.

"Hey Sasuke," pemuda itu nampak terkejut begitu dia mendengar suara Naruto. Naruto masih tidak paham apa yang membuatnya begitu serius menatap buku di tangannya. Sepertinya buku itu adalah buku baru—Naruto tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Naruto duduk dan meluruskan kakinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura ikut duduk di karpet dekat Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke menutup bukunya.

Matahari tepat berada di atas kepala. Untunglah pohon yang mereka gunakan sebagai tempat berteduh cukup rimbun, jadi bisa menahan intensitas cahaya dari matahari ke tubuh mereka. Naruto membuka jaketnya, kemudian melipat kakinya. Dia melihat jubah yang dikenakan Sasuke dan hanya bisa menggeleng. "Apa kau tidak kepanasan dengan jubah sebesar itu? Aku yang melihatnya saja langsung gerah."

"Diamlah Dobe. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar ocehanmu sekarang," gerutu Sasuke, tapi dia kemudian melepas jubahnya dan melipat kain di lengannya. Naruto tersenyum puas.

Sakura mulai mengambil keranjang makanan dan mengeluarkan isinya. Naruto dan Sasuke membantunya menaruh makanan-makanan tersebut di atas karpet. Lalu Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah mangkuk keramik yang diisi mi dan sayuran juga bumbu. Meski belum ada kuah di dalamnya, liur Naruto sudah terkumpul di mulutnya. Dia dengan cepat mengambil mangkuk tersebut, tidak menghiraukan tawa Sakura. "Dimana air panasnya?"

Sakura hanya menggeleng. "Selesaikan dulu kerjaan ini, baru kuambilkan airnya." Sakura menyodorkannya piring dengan tiga roti. Lalu dia berdiri, dan berjalan menuju samping pohon. Dia kembali dengan panci, yang dia taruh dekat Naruto.

Naruto menyentuh pancinya. Masih hangat. Bagus, dia tidak butuh makanan yang terlalu panas siang ini. Dia menuangkan airnya ke dalam mangkuk, dan mengaduknya dengan sendok. Dia menunggu beberapa saat, memerhatikan Sakura dan Sasuke mengambil makanan untuk diri mereka masing-masing.

Sakura menyiapkan makanan dalam porsi yang lebih besar dari biasanya. Sudah satu bulan sejak mereka terakhir piknik bersama seperti ini. Terakhir dia makan enak juga bulan lalu.

Naruto mengucapkan selamat makan, menunggu dua temannya membalasnya kemudian menyendok mi dan memakannya. Rasanya seperti surga dunia.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Perut Naruto benar-benar penuh. Dia bisa mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke, dan juga Sakura. Sasuke bersandar pada pohon, kedua tangan di atas bukunya, kepala sedikit mendongak dengan mata tertutup. Sakura sendiri sudah selesai membereskan piring-piring mereka dari atas karpet, dan tengah bersandar pada tangannya sambil melihat pemandangan sekitar.

"Hari yang cerah bukan?" Sakura memulai percakapan. Naruto mengangguk. "Bagaimana kabar Sir Jiraiya? Nona Tsunade penasaran dengannya."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Seperti biasa. Masih sibuk mabuk-mabukan dan sebagainya. Dia bersikap seolah dia bukan ksatria kerajaan dengan mengejar gadis-gadis muda di desa." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Belum lagi usianya yang sudah tua begitu..." Jujur saja, Naruto cukup khawatir dengan keadaan pria itu. Di usianya yang sudah limapuluh tahunan, dia masih bermain-main seolah dia ada di masa prima. Dia bilang bahwa bermain-main seperti itu membuatnya lebih hidup, namun Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya sendiri melakukan hal yang sama di usia tua dan merasa lebih hidup.

"Hm, Nona Tsunade sudah bilang dia selalu seperti itu." Naruto mengangguk. Nenek Tsunade dan Kakek Mesum datang dari generasi yang sama. Ada satu hal yang membuat Naruto sangat penasaran dengan dua orang tersebut. Meski usia mereka setua itu, wajah mereka seperti orang-orang yang usianya di akhir dua puluhan. Benar-benar awet muda. Ada rumor yang bilang kalau itu karena Nenek Tsunade menemukan ramuan awet muda saat perang beberapa dekade lalu. Tapi tak ada yang bisa memastikannya. Tabib kerajaan itu tutup mulut terhadap rumor tersebut, dan Kakek Genit hanya tertawa setiap kali Naruto bertanya padanya.

"Hey Sasuke, bagaimana dengan latihan sihirmu?" Tanya Naruto. Dia menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu tidak menjawabnya. Kening Naruto mengerut. Benar juga, sedari tadi Sasuke benar-benar diam. Memang dia bukan orang yang banyak bicara seperti dia dan Sakura, tapi dia juga biasanya tidak sediam ini.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, dan melihatnya tengah menatap kosong ke langit. "Hey Sasuke?" Dia masih tidak menjawab. Dari sudut matanya, Sakura juga mulai nampak khawatir.

"Um, Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kali ini pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Begitu dia membukanya, dia melihat ke arah Naruto dan Sakura. "Aku ingin memberitahukan kalian sesuatu." Suara Sasuke benar-benar serius. Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, begitu juga Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan saudaramu Marquess Itachi?"

Sasuke tampak melihat sekelilingnya, kemudian bergeser mendekati mereka. "Ini rahasia. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan beritahukan siapa-siapa tentang ini," ucap Sasuke dengan serius. Mereka bertiga semakin mendekat hingga kaki mereka bersentuhan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Itachi diracuni."

Naruto terperangah. "Hah!?"

Mata Sasuke memicing padanya. "Dobe! Jangan keras-keras." Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, seolah takut ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Naruto yakin tidak ada seseorang pun di sekitar mereka sebab tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang ramai dikunjungi orang. "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku dipanggil ke kediamannya. Ayahku ada di sana. Kita pergi ke kamarnya dan Itachi ada di sana... tertidur."

"Tertidur?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Iya, tertidur. Selama tiga hari. Dan dia tidak bangun-bangun sampai sekarang. Sudah tiga hari, kau tahu kan Sakura apa yang terjadi pada orang yang tidak bangun selama tiga hari."

"Kalau hanya tiga hari, mungkin tidak banyak masalah—hanya saja kita bakal kesulitan untuk menjaga kesehatan tubuhnya."

"Dan itu masalahnya—tubuhnya, tubuhnya menyusut seolah dia sudah tidak bangun selama bertahun-tahun. Ayahku curiga itu adalah racun. Dia diam-diam memanggil Nona Tsunade untuk mencoba mengobati Itachi. Dan Nona Tsunade bilang dia belum pernah melihat penyakit seperti itu."

"Seperti terkena sihir?" tanya Naruto.

"Seperti terkena sihir," angguk Sasuke. "Tapi masalahnya tidak ada jejak sihir apapun di tubuh Itachi."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan datar. "Tidak ada orang yang lebih paham dengan sihir di dunia ini dibanding keluarga Uchiha."

Naruto mengangguk. Dia putuskan untuk tidak berkata apa-apa lagi terkait sihir dengan Sasuke. Uchiha agak sensitif jika kemampuan mereka soal sihir diragukan.

"Dan Nona Tsunade juga sudah memastikannya."

"Dia mengecek darahnya bukan?"

" Ya. Darahnya hitam legam, seperti membusuk." Sasuke bergidik. "Lalu dia mencoba untuk mengobati Itachi dengan sihirnya. Itu tidak membangunkan Itachi, tapi Ayahku sadar bahwa itu memperlambat penyusutannya. Jadi dia meminta Nona Tsunade untuk mengirim perwakilannya agar racun Itachi bisa diperlambat sampai mereka bisa menemukan jalan keluar."

"Oh. Jadi Nona Shizune ke kediaman Marquess Itachi," kata Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal untuk Naruto. "Hey Sasuke—tadi kau bilang ini rahasia kan? Kenapa Ayahmu ingin merahasiakan hal ini? Apa pihak kerajaan sudah tahu?"

Sasuke terdiam. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya lagi, kali ini benar-benar mengambil waktunya untuk memastikan tidak ada siapapun di sekitar mereka. "Tidak, mereka tidak tahu. Dan aku tidak ingin rahasia ini bocor karena kalian."

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi, sedikit memaksa.

"Karena banyak dari keluarga Uchiha yang berpikir bahwa pihak kerajaanlah yang meracuni Itachi," bisik Sasuke.

"Itu mustahil!" sanggah Naruto. "Tidak mungkin pihak kerajaan mau meracuni anggota kerajaannya. Itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal."

"Dobe! Buka matamu. Hubungan keluarga Uchiha dengan kerajaan tidak pernah baik. Banyak pihak kerajaan yang tak suka keluarga Uchiha menjadi bagian dari kerajaan karena sihir yang kami miliki. Mereka takut suatu saat nanti keluarga Uchiha akan berkhianat dari kerajaan. Tidak peduli seberapa besar jasa kami kepada mereka saat perang melawan kerajaan di selatan dulu terjadi, mereka selalu tidak pernah menghargai keluarga kami. Dan—jika ada apa-apa dengan sang Raja dan keluarganya, Ayahku lah yang akan meneruskan tahta kerajaan. Beberapa orang lebih memilih mati daripada harus dipimpin oleh seorang Uchiha selain dalam medan perang."

Pupil mata Sasuke membesar. Naruto dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Dia bernapas dengan terengah, tangan mengepal begitu keras di pahanya. Naruto menyentuh bahunya, lalu Sakura mendekat dan memeluknya. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Tangan Sakura masih memegang tangan Sasuke, meski Sasuke tampak sudah tenang.

"Inilah mengapa kalian tidak boleh memberitahukan siapapun tentang rahasia ini. Jika pihak kerajaan tahu, atau ada rakyat yang tahu, mereka akan menyebar rumor perang sipil, perang itu pasti akan terjadi. Meski aku sangat membenci orang-orang yang menganggap keluarga Uchiha tidak pantas jadi pemimpin, kerajaan ini tetaplah rumahku. Aku tidak ingin ada perang lagi. Dan sejak perang sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kerajaan di selatan sana sedang mencari kesempatan untuk memulai perang lagi. Kalau sampai terjadi perang sipil, bukan tidak mungkin kerajaan selatan akan ikut campur dan mengalahkan kerajaan kita." Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin melihat perang lagi. Tidak setelah kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu."

Naruto paham. Dia paham, sebab kedua orang tuanya tewas di medan perang. "Aku mengerti." Sasuke tampak benar-benar lega. "Bagaimana dengan sang Raja? Apa dia tahu tentang semua ini?" Sasuke menggeleng. "Dia adalah raja yang baik, Sasuke. Kau tahu itu."

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku tahu oke. Hanya saja, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tidak mungkin bilang padanya kalau keluarga Uchiha akan memberontak."

"Tapi pastinya ada sesuatu yang bisa dia lakukan bukan?"

"Naruto, bahkan tabib terbaik di negeri ini tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Raja Sarutobi adalah satu-satunya alasan kenapa keluarga Uchiha tidak memberontak dari dulu. Namun jika Itachi meninggal, bahkan Raja Sarutobi tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menahan amarah keluarga Uchiha. Jadi memberitahukan hal ini padanya tidak akan membuahkan hasil apapun." Sasuke menelan ludahnya. "Aku juga takut, kalau Ayahku tahu bahwa Raja mengetahui rencana mereka, dia akan mempercepat terjadinya perang sipil ini. Dia tidak ingin nama Uchiha bertambah buruk tanpa ada keuntungan untuknya."

Naruto mengacak rambutnya. "Astaga. Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan Sasuke? Apa kita hanya harus diam dan menunggu sampai perang sipil ini terjadi?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Sasuke. "Aku—aku sedang mencari sesuatu di perpustakaan kerajaan. Petunjuk apapun yang bisa kudapatkan untuk menyembuhkan Itachi akan kuambil. Apapun."

"Jika kau menemukan sesuatu yang akan membantu menyelesaikan masalah ini, kau akan memberi tahu kami kan?"

"Dobe, aku baru saja memberi tahu kalian soal masalah ini—bagaimana mungkin aku tidak akan memberi tahu kalian jika aku menemukan solusinya?"

* * *

XxX

* * *

Sakura dan Naruto berjalan dalam diam.

Setelah percakapan mereka dengan Sasuke, Sakura segera merapikan peralatan makannya dan meminta Naruto untuk mengantarnya kembali ke rumah tabib. Sakura cukup kesulitan untuk membawa pulang semua barang yang dia bawa ke tempat makan mereka.

"Hey Sakura?" panggil Naruto. Temannya itu menggumam kecil, tapi tidak melihat ke arahnya. "Apa menurutmu Sasuke akan baik-baik saja?"

Kali ini Sakura menengok ke arahnya sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah Naruto. Aku sendiri tidak yakin. Tapi kita harus percaya padanya kan? Dialah yang paling pintar di antara kita bertiga, aku yakin dia akan menemukan solusinya."

"Yeah ...," Naruto terdiam sejenak begitu mereka melewati depan gerbang istana. Dia memberikan anggukan kecil ketika salah satu penjaga gerbang menyapa mereka. Lalu mereka menyusuri tembok istana sampai pada belokan kecil. "Hey, apa kau akan memberi tahu Nenek Tsunade tentang hal ini? Maksudku, dia kan sudah mengetahui tentang hal ini."

Sakura berhenti. "Um, aku tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun tentang ini. Naruto, kita berjanji pada Sasuke, kan?" tapi kalimatnya dikeluarkan dengan ragu-ragu. Dia tak tahu mana yang benar untuk dilakukan, mereka berdua tidak mengetahuinya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, kita tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun tentang ini." Mereka kembali berjalan. "Tapi ... tapi kita harus terus memaksa dia untuk memberikan kita solusi. Jika tidak, maka kita harus memberi tahu sang raja soal ini. Benar kan?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Selang beberapa saat, mereka tiba di depan rumah tabib. Rumah tersebut berdiri tegak dengan dua lantai. Di depan rumah tersebut adalah pekarangan yang ditumbuhi bunga. Tembok depannya dikerubungi tanaman menjalar yang naik hingga ke atap. Rumah ini cukup besar untuk menampung pasien yang datang dan pergi, namun penghuni tetapnya hanya ada tiga orang; Nenek Tsunade, Nona Shizune dan Sakura.

Sakura membuka pintu dan menunggu sampai Naruto masuk. "Kau bisa menaruh alat-alat tersebut di dapur Naruto. Aku akan menyusulmu sebentar."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu Sakura?"

"Aku melupakan sesuatu. Nona Tsunade tadi sempat menyuruhku untuk membawa sebuah tanaman dari kebun bunga Yamanaka kalau aku kembali. Aku harus pergi ke sana sekarang. Kau tunggu saja di dapur, nanti aku kembali aku akan memasakan makanan untukmu dan Sir Jiraiya."

"Oke," kata Naruto sambil meletakkan keranjang dan alat yang dibawanya di atas meja makan. Dia duduk dan melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk jenuh menghampirinya. Naruto bangun dan meregangkan tubuhnya, kemudian mulai melihat-lihat rumah tabib ini.

Naruto membuka pintu menuju ruangan yang biasa dia tempati kalau dia harus berkunjung ke rumah tabib. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat beberapa tempat tidur. Ruangan tersebut akan dihuni oleh pasien jika mereka dirawat di tempat ini. Saat ini ruangan tersebut tidak dihuni siapa pun. Naruto menutup pintunya.

Dia berjalan menuju ke pintu depan, saat sesuatu yang aneh tiba-tiba terjadi. Jendela yang tadinya terbuka tiba-tiba saja tertutup. Semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi temaram, dan entah bagaimana, lilin yang barusan mati di ruangan depan ini seketika menyala.

Naruto merasakan aura yang mencekam namun mempesona. Lalu kakinya melangkah sendiri. Sesuatu menariknya untuk naik tangga. Sesuatu yang memikat dirinya, meminta dirinya untuk ikut ke asal aura ini. Naruto terus melangkah hingga dia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Tangannya bergerak untuk membukanya.

Di dalam sana, berdiri menghadap rak buku adalah Nenek Tsunade. Meski beliau benar-benar diam, Naruto tahu bahwa dialah yang mengeluarkan aura ini. Karena seketika Beliau berbalik menghadap Naruto dengan mata hijau yang menyala.

Elemen pesona yang dimiliki oleh aura tadi seketika menghilang. Rasa mencekam yang dimilikinya tiba-tiba menjadi begitu dashyat hingga bulu roma di belakang leher Naruto berdiri. Dan Naruto ingin menangis. Tubuhnya terdiam dan gemetaran.

Lalu nenek Tsunade membuka mulutnya. Suara yang keluar tidak terdengar seperti berasal dari dunia ini. Dalam dan menggema di telinga Naruto.

 ** _Tiga jiwa berjalan menuju kematian_**

 ** _Matahari akhirnya kembali pada bulan_**

 ** _Batu terkutuk akan melepas mantra_**

 ** _Keajaiban pada satu-satunya cahaya_**

Begitu kalimat terakhir diucapkan Nenek Tsunade, wanita itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Meski begitu, Naruto tetap terpaku berdiri di tempat dengan napas terengah-engah. Air mata terkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Tremor di tubuhnya belum hilang.

Lilin di dalam ruangan Nenek Tsunade mati, dan jendela yang tadinya tertutup kembali terbuka. Sinar matahari sore dari luar masuk ke dalam, memantul pada setiap sudut ruangan dan memberikan kembali visual pada mata Naruto. Tapi efek dari kejadian tadi belum benar-benar pergi dari tubuh dan pikirannya.

Bahkan ketika Sakura kembali dan berteriak padanya dengan wajah panik—bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Nenek Tsunade, sebab wanita tersebut masih pingsan di atas lantai.

Naruto hanya menggeleng, mencoba mengendalikan rasa takut dalam dirinya sambil berbisik, "Aku tidak tahu."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Note: Rasanya aku gak perlu taruh di cerita di atas kalau Tsunade dikirim kembali biar anggota kerajaan curiga deh. Dan dari implikasi kalau itu rahasia, ditambah dengan privasi pasien (like tsunade is the best psychian in this world), dia gak bakal bocorin rahasia itu. So no worries... also. Shizune di sana meriksa racunnya si Itachi juga, buat nyari penawar—no worries again. If he dead, we will only have civil war.

Aku harap aku bisa menjelaskan hubungan antara Raja Sarutobi dan Duke Fugaku. Kalau memang kalian enggak ngerti, sebenarnya Duke Fugaku juga udah emosi sama kelakuan kerajaan sama keluarga Uchiha. Dia pengen banget perang, tapi karena rasa respect sama Rajanya, dia diam aja. Nah, dengan Itachi mati, dia bisa perang karena emang Itachia itu anak emas Uchiha, dan semua orang bakal marah banget kalau dia mati. Dia bisa ngorbanin anaknya buat melampiaskan emosinya selama ini. Tapi dia juga sayang anaknya, jadi dia usaha buat sembuhin sih... yah, all in all, apapun hasilnya, si Duke dapat hasil dari kejadian ini. Dan kalau rajanya tahu, gak ada jaminan kalau nama Uchiha gak akan tambah buruk. Dia mungkin raja yang baik, tapi orang-orang di belakangnya enggak. Dan kalau gak ada perang sipil tapi nama uchiha tetap tambah buruk, mereka tambah rugi berarti... dan Sasuke juga seorang Uchiha, roots and all that, dia gak mau keluarganya rusak banget. So, please understand.

Begitu sih implikasinya di atas, hope you understand.

Rumah Prajurit dan Rumah Tabib bukan di dalam istana. Aku ulangi, rumah prajurit dan rumah tabib BUKAN DALAM ISTANA. Tapi ada rumah sendiri yang memang dekat dengan istananya. Rumah tabib dibuat seperti itu sebab kadang dipakai juga buat ngobatin rakyat jelata.


End file.
